Keluarga Impian
by Kim In Soo
Summary: ( HunKai ) Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita keluarga HunKai yang bahagia. Cast: Kai, Sehun, Azileo dan Azalea (oc) Warning: YAOI, MPREG FF ini terinspirasi dari seorang KaiHun Shipper tapi menjalin hubungan HunKai (Kucing baik).


Author: Kim In Soo

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Cast: Kai, Sehun, Azileo dan Azalea (oc)

Pair: Always HunKai.

Warning: YAOI, Gaje, Kata-kata berantakan, Typo's, dan dapat mengganggu pencernaan karena dapat membuat reader's mual-mual dan juga sakit mata.

Gue mau minta maaf buat yang nungguin FF HunKai Stories. Kemarin gue terlalu sibuk, maklum tahun terakhir (tapi buat FF baru -_-) . Gue bakal ngelanjutin tuh FF tapi gak tau kapan :'v

FF ini terinspirasi dari 'kucing baik'. Mungkin ada dialog yang sama dengan percakapan antara 'kucing baik' dan 'kelinci baik', itu sengaja, Ok?

FF ini berdasarkan pengalaman yang di ubah sedemikian rupa sehingga jalan cerita jauh dari pengalaman aslinya :'v

Keluarga Impian Begine

Kai Pov

Semuanya memiliki keluarga impian, itu pasti. Tidak terkecuali aku Kim Jong In atau sekarang kalian bisa memanggilku Oh Jong In. Keluarga impianku sangat sederhana. Memiliki suami dan seorang anak. Sederhana bukan?

Tapi keluarga impianku tidak terwujud karena aku akan memiliki keluarga yang jauh lebih baik dari impianku. Kenapa akan?

Itu karena kedua buah hatiku belum terlahir ke dunia. Ya! Kedua buah hati. Kalian tidak salah baca. Saat ini aku sedang mengandung anak kembar bahkan sekarang sudah memasuki 5 bulan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran kedua anakku.

Kai End Pov

Author Pov

Saat Kai sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa Kai menoleh, ia juga tau. Itu pasti suaminya 'Oh Sehun'. Seseorang yang telah menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu sekaligus ayah dari anak yang tengah ia kandung.

"Tidak baik udara malam untuk wanita hamil." Ucap Sehun.

"Hun, aku bukan seorang wanita. Apa kau lupa itu?" Kai menjawab dengan wajah jengahnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku lupa dengan fakta itu. Sekarang aku perlu bukti. Coba kita lihat."

Ucap sehun sambil membalikan tubuh Kai.

"Wajah cantik, check. Tubuh langsing, check. Tidak ada yang membuktikan kalau kau ini pria. Dan lihat, kau juga sedang hamil. Pasti kau wanita." lanjut Sehun dengan wajah yang tampak seperti orang menahan tawa.

"Yak! Aku itu benar-benar bukan wanita. Dan masalah hamil, kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan aku hamil hah?"

Kata Kai sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya pukulan Kai cukup keras mengingat Kai juga seorang laki-laki, tapi pukulan itu di anggap sebagai tanda cinta dari Kai untuk Sehun. Sehun benar-benar gila. Apapun yang dilakukan Kai, ia akan menganggap itu sebagai bukti cinta Kai untuknya. Cinta itu buta. Kurasa ungkapan itu cocok untuk apa yang di alami Sehun saat ini.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu hamil hm?" ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kai memutar matanya malas.

"Mungkin Kris ge yang membuatku hamil." Jawab asal Kai.

"APA?!" teriakan Sehun membuat telinga Kai agak berdengung. Bagaimanapun juga teriakan Sehun tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Kau ingin membuat aku tuli eoh?" ucap Kai.

"Lalu kau ingin membuat aku sakit jantung eoh? Bagaimana mungkin Kris ge yang membuatmu hamil sedangkan aku yang telah 'menanam benih' di tubuhmu?"

jawab Sehun dengan nada yang tidak santai.

"Benarkan? Aku lupa fakta itu." sekarang giliran Kai yang pura-pura lupa.

Kai berpikir dengan bersikap seperti itu dapat membuat Sehun kesal, tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan Kai. Saat ini Sehun sedang memasang smirk mengerikannya, jika tidak mau di bilang mesum. Dengan perasaan was-was Kai menjauh perlahan dari Sehun. Namun keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di pihaknya. Sehun dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Kai dengan cukup erat. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun tetap ingat kalau Kai sedang hamil, sehingga dia tidak berani memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat.

"Kau lupa hm? Bagaimana kalau aku membantu mengingatkannya?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya. hehe" Jawab Kai dengan terbata dan senyum paksanya.

"Aku memaksa." ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Kai ala pengantin baru dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh? Apa kau mau kita melakukan 'itu'? Apa kau lupa kalau aku sedang hamil hm?" Tanya Kai.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau ingat siapa yang membuatmu hamil. Lagi pula dokter juga memperbolehkan kita melakukan 'itu'." jawaban Sehun dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku membencimu." ucap Kai.

"I love you too." jawab Sehun. Sehun tidak marah atas ucapan Kai tadi. Sehun tau kalau Kai hanya tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sehun menurunkan Kai di kasur dengan sangat perlahan seolah-olah Kai sangat sensifit pada sentuhan sehingga akan terluka jika dia menyakitinya seujung jari pun. Kai pasrah dengan perasaan was-was. Dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil saja dia sudah susah berjalan, apalagi di tambah dengan bokongnya yang sakit. Dia pasti tidak bisa berjalan. Namun di luar perkiraan Kai, Sehun malah merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kai sambil memeluk Kai dari samping. Kai melihat Sehun dengan tatapan heran. 'Bukankah dia bilang mau melakukan 'itu'?' batin Kai.

"Meskipun dokter memperbolehkannya, aku tetap tidak mau melakukannya sampai baby lahir. Baby tetap nomor satu, aku masih bisa menahannya sampai baby lahir." ucap Sehun seperti mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Kai. Mendengar itu, Kai mau tidak mau tersenyum. Meskipun suaminya pevert dan evil, dia selalu mementingkan buah hati mereka.

"Tidurlah, sekarang sudah malam. Kau dan baby butuh istirahat." ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Kai.

"Hmm, selamat tidur." ucap Kai lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Kai dengan sangat pelan berharap Sehun tidak mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Sehun tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. 'Kai benar-benar pemalu.' itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini.

Detik telah berganti menit, menit telah berganti jam, jam telah berganti hari, hari telah berganti minggu dan minggu telah berganti bulan. Saat ini usia kandungan Kai telah memasuki 7 bulan. Mereka telah mengetahui jenis kelamin buah hati mereka. Kai dan Sehun sangat bersyukur karena mereka akan memiliki anak perempuan dan laki-laki dalam satu waktu.

"Apa kau punya ide? Aku tidak punya ide apapun." ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari nama kembar di internet, tapi tidak ada yang bagus menurutku." lanjut Kai. Saat ini Kai dan Sehun tengah memikirkan nama untuk kedua buah hati mereka. Hampir 1 jam Kai berkutat dengan komputer untuk mencari nama untuk buah hati mereka namun belum juga membuahkan hasil.

"Jangan mencari di internet, coba cari di kepalamu."ucap Sehun.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir." jawab Kai. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Sehun membuka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan nama Azileo?" usul Sehun.

"Nama yang bagus. Tinggal nama perempuannya." jawab Kai.

"Azalea." ucap Sehun cepat.

"Hmm, jadi nama anak kita Azileo-Azalea? Kim Azileo dan Kim Azalea. Aku setuju." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Bukan Kim tapi Oh. Apa kau lupa siapa seme di sini?" bantah Sehun yang di balas dengan helaan nafas Kai.

"Padahal aku ingin anak kita bermarga Kim." ucap Kai lesu.

"Tidak bisa. Di sini aku seme jadi marga anak kita harus Oh." ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau satu bermarga Kim dan satu bermarga Oh." usul Kai dengan wajah cerah.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Boleh ya?" rayu Kai sambil memasang aegyo yang di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Sehun. Jika sudah seperti ini Kai tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Baiklah. Anak kita bermarga Oh." ucap Kai lesu.

"Kelinci baik memang harus menuruti apa kata suaminya." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengerucutkan bibir sexynya sambil merutuk dalam hati.

~SKIP~

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak penentuan nama untuk buah hati mereka. Sekarang Azileo dan Azalea telah lahir ke dunia bahkan sekarang usia mereka telah memasuki 10 bulan. Mereka mulai berbicara satu sama lain dengan bahasa yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka tentunya.

Cukup repot mengurus dua anak sekaligus di tambah dengan satu bayi besar. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang dimaksud dengan bayi besar. Yap! Bayi besar itu adalah Oh Sehun. Meskipun sudah memiliki sepasang/? anak tapi Sehun tetap ingin bermanja-manja pada Kai. Ada saatnya Sehun bersikap seperti ayah yang baik tapi ada juga saatnya dia bermanja-manja pada Kai.

Pada suatu pagi di hari minggu, di kediaman keluarga Oh belum menampakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Semua orang masih berselancar di dunia mimpi. Sunyi, sepi dan tenang. Namun keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai-

"OEEEEK!" terdengar suara tangisan bayi, mau tidak mau Kai harus membuka matanya.

'Demi apapun tadi aku baru tidur jam 12. Aku masih mengantuk. Ini gara-gara Oh -Evil- Sehun. Tubuhku terasa remuk.' batin Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak bayi.

"Jagoan mama sudah bangun." ucap Kai sambil menggendong Leo (Azileo). Dalam sekejap Leo langsung diam dan menyamankan sandarannya pada Kai. Ikatan batin antara anak dan 'ibu'.

Kai terus menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Leo pelan sampai dia tertidur. Setelah itu Kai menurunkan Leo ke dalam kotak bayi. Belum ada 1 menit Leo diam sekarang Lea (Azalea) yang menangis. Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Lea. Anak kembar itu memiliki batin, itu kata orang-orang di sekitar Kai dan mau tidak mau Kai mulai percaya pada ucapan mereka. Azileo dan Azalea cukup menjadi bukti bahwa perkataan mereka benar. Jika Leo menangis maka beberapa lama kemudian Lea akan ikut menangis, jika Lea haus maka Leo juga. Bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka poop, yang satunya juga ikut poop. Tapi untungnya keadaan itu tidak pernah terjadi dalam satu waktu, maksudnya mereka seperti merencanakan 'Aku dulu baru kamu ya.'. Mereka selalu bergantian.

Beginilah kesehariannya. Lelah, itu sudah pasti. Namun melihat kedua buah hatinya tumbuh, itu menjadi obat tersendiri untuk Kai.

Setelah kedua anaknya terlelap kembali, Kai bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat susu. Bagaimanapun juga Kai seorang laki-laki, jadi dia tidak menghasilkan asi.

Setelah selesai membuat susu, ia kembali ke kamar. Takut kedua anaknya terbangun kembali lalu menangis.

Benar saja. Sesampainya Kai di kamar, dia langsung di sambut dengan tangisan kedua anaknya. Dengan cekatan Kai menyusui Leo dan Lea. Saat Kai sedang serius tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Kai sempat menegang namun tubuhnya kembali rileks saat mendapat kecupan di pipinya. Kai tetap fokus memberikan susu kepada kedua anaknya. Sehun yang merasa terabaikan mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata,

"Aku di abaikan karena kedua jagoanku."

"Hn," ucapan Sehun hanya di balas dengan gumamam tidak jelas oleh Kai.

"Aku benar-benar terabaikan, bahkan aku tidak mendapat morning kiss." ucap Sehun lesu namun masih betah dengan posisinya saat ini.

Mendengar itu ada rasa bersalah yang Kai rasakan. Kai akui, sejak Azileo dan Azalea hadir di keluarga mereka, dia sedikit mengesampingkan Sehun. Kai lebih menomor satukan Azileo dan Azalea.

"Sekarang kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu dan turun ke dapur. Aku akan menyusul setelah Leo dan Lea kenyang." ucap Kai setelah mencium kilas bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa hanya sekilas?" protes Sehun.

"Tadi malam kau sudah mendapatkan lebih." balas Kai.

"Masih kurang~" kata Sehun manja.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya lagi-" mendengar itu wajah Sehun menjadi sumringah.

"-tapi tidak sekarang." seketika ekspresi wajah Sehun langsung datar sedatar-datarnya lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Kai menghela nafas karena sepertinya Sehun marah padanya.

"Baby, sepertinya mama harus menunda acara mandi kalian." setelah mengucapkan itu Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Jangan berpikir Kai menelantarkan anak-anaknya, saat ini Azileo dan Azalea tengah tidur lagi. Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan Kai kalo masalah tidur.

Setelah Kai sampai di dapur dia melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan HPnya.

"Istri macam apa yang membiarkan suaminya kelaparan." ucap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Hun." ucap Kai sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan menjadi kelinci baik untukmu. Sekarang kau mau makan apa biar aku masakan." lanjut Kai.

"Aku tidak mau makan." jawab Sehun.

"Katanya tadi lapar?" jawaban Sehun membuat Kai bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting." ucap Sehun dengan nada serius sambil meletakan HPnya lalu melepaskan pelukan Kai dan mendudukan Kai di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang serius.

"Eomma." jawab Sehun ambigu.

"Ada apa dengan eomma?" Kai menyerit bingung.

"Eomma, dia-" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dia?" lanjut Kai.

"Dia ingin?"

"Ingin apa?" tanya Kai mulai tidak sabar.

"Eomma ingin-" Sehun kembali menjeda kalimatnya.

"Cepat katakan Sehun. Kalau tidak, aku akan memandikan Leo dan Lea." ucap Kai.

"Lihat. Bahkan Leo dan Lea di mandikan olehmu. Aku saja tidak pernah." ucap Sehun dengan nada cemburu.

"Sehun,,,, kau itu sudah dewasa sedangkan Leo dan Lea itu masih kecil. Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu hun. Apa kau tidak malu cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?" kata Kai yang mulai jengkel pada sikap Sehun.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Selama enam hari penuh aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku hanya punya satu hari untuk memfokuskan pada keluarga kita." ucap Sehun lesu.

Kai memeluk Sehun, mengurus Leo dan Lea membuatnya sedikit lupa pada Sehun. Sehun selalu pulang malam saat Kai sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dan mereka hanya bertemu pada pagi hari saat sarapan, itupun jika Kai tidak sibuk mengurus kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan aku." pinta Kai.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Kalau seperti ini aku merasa menjadi uke." jawab Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi uke, aku siap menjadi semenya." ucap Kai dengan senyum sumringah. Sehun melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi uke. Selamanya aku itu sememu Oh Jong In." ucap Sehun sengaja menekankan kata 'Oh'.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku siap menjadi seme kapanpun kau mau jadi uke." kata Kai

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Iya iya. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" tanya Kai.

"Eomma menyuruh kita untuk berbulan madu." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Dia tau kalau Kai akan menurut pada ibu Sehun ataupun Ibunya sendiri.

"Bu-bulan madu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Leo dan Lea?" tanya Kai.

"Eomma yang akan mengurus Leo dan Lea." jawab Sehun.

"Kasian eomma harus mengurus Leo dan Lea. Aku saja merasa lelah, apalagi eomma." ucap Kai.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, ibumu juga akan ikut membantu mengurus Leo dan Lea." timpal Sehun.

"Karuskah kita berbulan madu?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah." ucap Sehun pura-pura kecewa.

"Hah~ Baiklah. Kita akan berbulan madu." putus Kai final. Sekali-kali berlibur hanya berdua, tidak masalah kan?

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung memeluk Kai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kai.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berlibur di pulau Jeju selama satu minggu dan kita akan berangkat nanti sore." lanjut Sehun.

"Secepat itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan tiket pesawatnya?" tanya Kai.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya satu minggu yang lalu. Kita hanya tinggal berangkat." jawab Sehun.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya dari satu minggu yang lalu?" tanya Kai dengan nada terkejut.

"Begitulah." jawab Sehun acuh lalu meninggalkan Kai.

"Oh ya. Aku sudah memberitahu eomma kalau kau setuju, jadi kau tidak bisa membatalkannya." ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Kai di dapur yang sedang memproses kata-kata Sehun.

'Jadi dia menjebakku? Sehun menjebakku dengan menggunakan eomma?' batin Kai.

"YAK OH SEHUN! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!" teriak Kai dari dapur setelah berhasil memproses semuanya.

'Jika dia berani menghajarku, aku akan balas menghajarnya di kasur. Hahaha' batin Sehun kesetanan.

"Oh Sehun memang cerdas. Hahaha~" Sehun tertawa dari ruang keluarga mengabaikan teriakan Kai.

The End

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA.

To: Kucing Baik

Buat seseorang nan jauh di sana (Eaaa Author sarap), gue cuma mau bilang Maaf dan Terima Kasih.

Maaf karena aku bersikap egois dengan meninggalkanmu begitu saja.

Terima kasih karena kau mau menungguku, aku pasti kembali.

Jangan marah padaku karena aku meninggalkanmu untuk sementara tapi malah buat FF :'v

Aku membuat FF gaje ini untuk mengobati kerinduanku padamu.

Aku tau kamu mungkin tidak membaca ini tapi aku tetap berharap kau membacanya.

From: Kelinci baik.

Yang di atas mohon abaikan saja. Author lagi galau :'v

Gue tau FF gue jeleknya minta ampun jadi gue gak bakal maksa kalian buat review.

Terima kasih karena mau membaca FF gaje seperti ini.


End file.
